Darkness Rises in the Eyes!
by I Love Shy Girls
Summary: Naruto unleashes a powerful Kekkei Genkai in Wave. Will he be able to control it and learn to use it, will the council kill him, will he find his one true love...ah what the hell just read it. Rated M for safety. Blood and Gore in later chapters and some.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok peeps, I know some of you are probably thinking that I am starting to many stories without getting a couple chapters of the other stories done.**

**Sorry but I really wanted to start another story. Deal with it!**

**Summary: During the mission to Wave country, Naruto unlocked his Kekkei Genkai instead of the Kyuubi's power.**

* * *

The Leaf ninja were separated in a mist that had come on to the bridge. Sasuke was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Naruto was kneeling next to him staring with tears in his eyes at Haku.

"How could you kill him?" Naruto was holding back from just letting it all out. After meeting Haku in the forest he thought they were the same…but now he knew there was a difference.

"Naruto, you must understand that killing is part of the ninja life. I am sorry I had to kill your precious person." Haku was standing in front of one of her many ice mirrors without the mask.

"I don't care!" Naruto rose to his feet and was getting ready to attack Haku. He felt something welling up in his stomach but didn't know what it could be. Naruto charged at Haku and started throwing wild kicks and punches towards the Ice user.

Haku dodged easily and pulled senbon from her holder. "I am sorry Naruto" she swung and connected with Naruto's face sending him flying back. He landed about five feet from Sasuke. Naruto got to his feet once again and ran at Haku again. He continued attacking with uncoordinated attacks until Haku stabbed five kunai into his stomach.

"Naruto, stop and leave so I don't have to kill you. All I want is to help Zabuza-sama" Haku pulled more senbon out and readied for another attack. She knew that if she attacked Naruto again he wouldn't survive.

"Haku…" Naruto spit some blood on the ground. "I am sick of hearing all your crap about Zabuza and how he helped you and how you are his tool.". Naruto continued staring at an awestruck Haku. He then started to feel his body heat up and could see little trickles of red chakra leaving his body. He then lost all consciousness.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto looked around and noticed he was in a sewer. "This is disgusting". he looked at the sewer water around him at his feet and closed his nose. He heard a malicious laugh echoed through the sewer that shook him to the very core.

"This is getting worse isn't it" He started heading towards where the laugh was coming from him. Naruto was scared out of his pants of what he was going to have to confront in the depths of this sewer. Naruto turned a corner and entered a large room with a very large cage in it.

"What the hell is this?" He cringed when a small laugh and the revealing of two red eyes and a full mouth of teeth.

"So you are Naruto, the one who wishes to be Hokage huh. You look as pathetic as they come." The fox continued to watch as Naruto stared in disbelief.

"How is this happening? This is too unreal." Naruto stepped away from the giant cage looking at the gigantic fox like smile and eyes.

"Oh it is possible Meat bag, though I have not brought you here to discuss how this is possible. You are extremely close to dying against this ice user, and if you die…well I die too."

"Oh so you just don't want to die." Naruto forgot whose presence he was in and smirked.

"Shut up you foolish human, I have brought you here to offer you a deal" Naruto looked at the giant fox and started to think real hard.

"Why would I take a deal from the Kyuubi. For all I know I will end up dead because of it." The fox smiled and chuckled.

"You will die either way without the deal"

"Ok fine what is your deal" Naruto knew this would probably affect his life to the extremes. Naruto walked closer to the cage and waited for the fox's reply.

"I am offering you my chakra to aid you in your fight and any other time you will need it." The smiling fox turned serious and watched for Naruto's reaction.

Naruto stared the fox down thinking it over. "So I will become stronger by doing this? But what's the draw back?" Naruto didn't want to trust this demon but he would have to if he were to survive.

The fox laughed "There is one draw back I think. You might lose control of your reasoning and logic when using my chakra." Naruto started to think

"Well I guess I agre…." Naruto didn't get to finish as a blinding white light appeared causing both the Kyuubi and Naruto shade their eyes. After about ten seconds the light disappeared and left standing there was a tall man wearing a robe with long blonde hair. "Who are you!?"

The man chuckled "My name is Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage". Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU FOOL DARE SEAL ME WITHIN A SMALL CHILD! I WILL KILL YOU!" the Kyuubi's claw shot out almost getting Minato.

"Not good enough Kyuubi, besides I am here to talk to Naruto" He looked at the boy in question and smiled.

Naruto looked extremely confused. "How are you here?". Naruto stepped closer to listen to the hokage.

"Well Naruto, it is a long story. But I guess it starts with the Kyuubi attack." Minato sighed as he recalled the events of that night. Naruto came closer. "While the Kyuubi was attacking the whole village was trying to defend against him. It had been a long and tiring battle that many had lost their lives in. I was running low on chakra and knew that I wouldn't last much longer." He sighed knowing Naruto would probably be angry with him.

"I decided to use a powerful sealing jutsu I had created. I initiated the jutsu and began the process of sealing the Kyuubi. I knew that I would need a newly born baby so I ended up sending a ninja to find one at the hospital." He was trying to keep himself from crying.

"They found you….it was my only choice because if I hadn't the whole village would have suffered." He wanted to see Naruto's expression.

Naruto was completely confused on whether to be angry or happy that he had been on of the major points in saving the Leaf village. "I understand what you had to do"

Minato continued with the rest of the story. " When I began the sealing I noticed your chakra was a little different then a normal non-clan ninja. It was more dense like that of a bloodline containing ninja. It left me with one answer…it meant that being that your parents had no such bloodline you were containing a new bloodline."

Naruto took a few moments to absorb all of the info. "I have a bloodline?"

Minato nodded "I don't know exactly what it is or how you use it but you definitely have one. Anyways I still ended up sealing the Kyuubi into you knowing that this could cause problems with your bloodline and how you would eventually discover it. I had an idea though in those last few seconds of sealing the Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi had been listening intently the whole time. Finding out his container had a new bloodline would mean he wouldn't have to worry about him dying as quickly as usual.

Naruto interrupted Minato before he could continue. "So I can unlock this bloodline but you don't know what it is?"

Minato chuckled _"He is a lot like me"_ "Yes Naruto. When I was almost finished with the sealing I decided to seal a part of my soul inside of your seal making it so that when the Kyuubi tried to offer you a deal I could stop you and give you this information."

Naruto nodded. "So I don't need your deal Kyuubi." he smiled at the large fox.

"Oh shut up stupid human!" The Kyuubi laid down about to take a nap.

"Naruto" Minato rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Remember this, When you activate this bloodline…it may have some side affects." Naruto looked now completely confused.

"Being that it is most likely a brand new bloodline it may affect your looks along with your behavior and personality. It could be bad or good depending on how it all plays out." Minato stepped away from Naruto and the light started to come back surrounding Minato. "Good bye Naruto"

Naruto snapped out of his thinking and started to yell "Wait you know who my parents are! Tell me!"

Minato smiled "Ask the third Hokage when you get back to the village"

Naruto felt a light pressure as he was thrown back into the real world from his mindscape

_With Kakashi and Zabuza_

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to throw attack after attack at each other. Kakashi was having trouble facing up against Zabuza with the hidden mist jutsu still in affect.

_With Naruto_

Haku watched from inside one of her mirrors at the seemingly unconscious Naruto laying there. "He couldn't have died yet."

Naruto's body started to move as he stirred from unconsciousness. "What a headache" he looked up and saw the dead body of Sasuke Uchiha laying near him. He filled with anger and was about to attack Haku. He then felt an echo in his head as the familiar voice of the Kyuubi sounded in his head.

"**Naruto, I knew you would need some help being that you didn't accept my deal, So I got to work on taking a look at your chakra…and I found a way to trigger your bloodline."**

"_Really then do it!"_

"**Ok give me a second. Your anger has loosened the seal on it."**

Naruto pulled himself to his feet and was now facing Haku as she prepared her senbon for the final attack. Naruto started running at Haku without a word and Haku threw her senbon.

As the senbon were about to strike Naruto he fell to the ground in pain. It was a searing pain at his stomach that felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside.

"This pain!" he screamed and everyone on the bridge shuttered.

Haku stepped from the mirror and stood in front of Naruto. "I am sorry Naruto, but killing and dieing are a part of a shinobi's life." Naruto looked at Haku and spat blood on the ground.

As Haku pulled back to finish Naruto a sudden burst of chakra propelled her back. Naruto suddenly felt his wounds heal and his energy return. "Finally you stupid fox"

"**Shut up meat bag" **the Kyuubi's voice sounded in Naruto's head.

Haku just stared at Naruto as blue chakra enveloped him and changes started appearing.

_With Kakashi and Zabuza_

The two jonin turned towards the area where a massive pulse of chakra had erupted from.

"Seems like one of your students has unlocked some extra chakra" Zabuza smirked under the bandages.

Kakashi just wondered _"could the seal have broken"_

_With Sakura and Tazuna_

Sakura was pushed back about a foot and Tazuna fell on his butt.

"What was that?" Tazuna was confused on what that could have been.

Sakura smiled "It was probably Sasuke unleashing a powerful technique on that Haku girl"

_With Naruto and Haku_

Haku watched in awe as the loud mouthed blonde ninja changed.

Naruto's hair no longer was the bright yellow-blonde color but had become a darker yellow with black starting from the top and fading out towards his spikes. His teeth became a little sharper with his canines standing out the most. Naruto grew about an inch but none of these things were the most noticeable, It was his eyes. His eyes were no longer the beautiful blue orbs but they had become completely black like a Hyuga but instead of completely white they were black. Through the middle of his eyes was a white line that went up and down like a zigzag from the right side of the eye to the left.

"Naruto, you seem to have unlocked a dojutsu just like your teammate." Haku was impressed and was wondering what his might do.

Naruto smirked even though his eyes were hurting from the light that was blinding him. "Now Haku, I am going to defeat you!" Naruto charged at Haku at a high speed.

Haku couldn't believe the changes that Naruto had gone through in a mere seconds. Not only his appearance but his attitude seemed to change. He was no longer cocky but almost a calm determination.

Naruto appeared in front of Haku and delivered a straight punch to her jaw sending her in the air. He jumped and axe kicked Haku to the ground.

The Kyuubi smirked and made a mental note that he liked the new Naruto.

Haku got to her feet and jumped back avoiding another axe kick from Naruto. _"He has become so much stronger by unleashing his dojutsu." _Haku dived into one of her mirrors and began throwing senbon at Naruto who dodged but still took quite a few needles.

Naruto pulled a needle from his arm and threw it on the ground. _"With this stupid light I can't see her weapons. Hell I could barely see her."_

_With Kakashi and Zabuza_

At that point Zabuza was pinned down by Kakashi's ninja dogs. "Time to die Zabuza" he made some hand seals and started charging electricity in his hand "**Raikiri**" Kakashi charged at Zabuza. What he didn't notice was the girl who had just jumped in front of Zabuza. Kakashi knew he didn't have enough time to stop and decided that they would have to kill her anyways.

Then it turned bad. Haku was shoved out of the way by none other then Naruto. Kakashi yelled but couldn't be heard over the chirping of his jutsu.

A scream rang out through the mist as it started to recede. Sakura came running only to scream when she saw a bloody Naruto with Kakashi's fist going through his chest.

No one could believe their eyes as Kakashi pulled his hand from Naruto's chest and Naruto fell to his knees. "Naruto, you fool".

Kakashi pushed Naruto out of the way and began charging another Raikiri. He was about to hit Zabuza but once again he was stopped by Haku who had taken the hit for Zabuza.

"What the hell! People keep getting in the way." Sakura was standing there frozen with Tazuna, Kakashi was looking at the now dead Haku, Zabuza was mimicking Kakashi, Naruto had crawled to Haku and was grasping her arm.

"No Haku, I saved you but you just threw your life away." he was crying as he started to feel odd, like his chakra was flowing into Haku and then pulling back as if tugging at Haku's chakra.

Then they all noticed the changes in Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura were now standing in front of Tazuna ready to protect him, Zabuza was standing near Haku's body watching the boy cry over his dead tool.

Naruto then felt as if more chakra was pouring into him. "What is happening?" Haku's body started to glow with her chakra surrounding her. They all watched as the chakra surrounding her was absorbed into Naruto.

Naruto fell over in pain as his whole body felt like it was burning and then freezing and then burning again.

Zabuza sneered as he heard a voice call out "Looks like the Demon of the Mist couldn't do his job"

"Gato" everyone looked at the army of mercenaries and a short pudgy man in a black suit. Zabuza clinched his fist as Gato continued to speak.

"Not like I was going to pay you anyways." Zabuza became pissed at that moment and was about to attack Gato until he heard a scream and narrowly dodged a spike of ice shoot from the ground. "What, Haku is dead".

Kakashi and Sakura were thinking the same thing as they looked at Naruto who was laying there wincing in pain. They noticed the hole in his chest was covered by ice and ice was slowly creeping on to his hands.

Naruto looked to Kakashi "What is happening to me?"

Kakashi was thinking in overdrive when he saw Naruto's eyes. Sakura gasped at Naruto's eyes and then Kakashi figured it out "Naruto, you have a dojutsu!" Naruto looked peeved

"I already know that! I need to know what it does" Naruto flinched from the pain as Ice started creating a dome around him. Gato was just laughing.

"What's happening to the poor ninja kid" Gato motioned for his Mercenaries to attack. They all charged.

Zabuza was about to attack the mercenaries with a kunai from the ground in his mouth but instead ice shot from the dome and started ripping through the mercenaries. Everyone watched as the mercenaries were quickly being impaled by large spikes of ice.

Screams could be heard from the mercenaries and Naruto. In the ice dome Naruto was experiencing the worst pain he had ever felt. Ice spikes were forming out of his body causing even more pain.

Pretty soon all that was left were the few ninja and a mass pile of dead mercenaries. Gato stood there staring at what had happened to his army. "How could this have happened?" next thing he knew he saw black and died.

A large spike of ice was stabbing through Gato's head causing blood and brain matter to cover where he stood. The Ice dome then disappeared and Naruto was no longer covered in ice. His wound in his chest was healed but he was unconscious.

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to follow him. They walked over to Naruto and Kakashi picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "I guess I should have expected something weird to come from the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha." he was still contemplating how Naruto had a bloodline and how he activated it.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Sasuke?" Sakura was looking for him till she spotted his bloody body and ran for him. "Sasuke! Please be alive" she began checking him when Kakashi landed next to her.

"He is fine Sakura" he patted her reassuringly. He then hefted Sasuke over his other shoulder. "Now Zabuz…" he looked and saw Zabuza was gone. "damn".

Kakashi and Sakura walked over to a passed out Tazuna from all the surprises. Kakashi woke him up and handed Sasuke to him. "Lets head back for now". They headed for Tazuna's house and let a surprisingly large force of civilians clean up the mess. They had shown earlier and decided not to speak.

* * *

_Three days later_

Naruto awoke to see he was sleeping in a white room on a comfortable bed. "What the heck happened?" he crawled out of bed but instantly felt pain rise in his chest. "Crap that hurts" Naruto looked in a mirror and sighed remembering the events of the bridge.

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "I can't believe I absorbed Haku's chakra. I am a monster, if this is the bloodline I have then I don't want it." he began to cry into his hands.

He continued to cry about how he had killed so many people on the bridge along with his new bloodline.

* * *

After about an hour of Naruto crying he decided to go see his team. He opened the door to the room and walked down a hall to the stairs. He could hear talking in the living room so he headed their.

He walked in to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna sitting together in a circle discussing the bridge.

Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto. "Ah Naruto, you are awake".

Naruto nodded and looked at his teammates. Sakura smiled slightly "Good to see you are ok Naruto" Naruto smiled and nodded

He then looked at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes and looked towards Kakashi.

Naruto sat down with them and Kakashi continued speaking. "Well I want Naruto to report on what happened during the fight against Sasuke" Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder and Naruto nodded.

"Well I went in to help Sasuke after saving Tsunami and Inari at the house. Sasuke and I fought Haku for awhile until Sasuke took some senbon that put him into a death like state. Before that though he had achieved the Sharingan." Sakura interrupted.

"That must have been that big chakra pulse I felt"

"Sorry Sakura, but that wasn't Sasuke" Naruto took a smack to the head from Sakura. Naruto shot her a glare and Sakura just huffed and looked away. "That Chakra pulse was me, I seem to ha…"

"Are you kidding me Naruto? You aren't strong enough to do something like that. Only Sasuke and Kakashi can do that" Naruto sighed

"If you let me finish, I assume Kakashi has told you about my advanced bloodline?" The two other genin shook their heads in the negative. "What? Kakashi you didn't tell them?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Well…" The conversation went on as Naruto explained about his advanced bloodline and his physical changes.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly as the ninja helped build the bridge. They were getting to leave for the leaf village and everyone noticed how down Naruto was.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi was wondering what was dragging his student down.

Naruto looked at him "I am going to have to retrain all my chakra control and ninjutsu now that my chakra levels have increased even more then they already were."

Kakashi almost tripped and fell "What! Your chakra levels increased even more. You can't even do the Shadow clones you love so much."

"Barely, I am going to have to restart. Though I have something to help me now. When I activated my bloodline the first time it seems I didn't notice then but now I have a lot more knowledge on ninjutsu and genjutsu. It's like it was loaded into my brain."

Kakashi nodded at that. _"The Hokage will want to know everything" _"Naruto you should probably name your bloodline, right?"

Naruto chuckled "I am going to ask the old man when I see him again."

* * *

After about a day of walking Team 7 was about to get a visit.

Kakashi sensed someone approaching. He watched for whoever it was when he felt a spike of chakra in front of them. He turned to see a puff of smoke reveal Zabuza Momochi.

"Zabuza, what do you want?" Kakashi was ready to protect his team.

Zabuza laughed "I want to come with you to Konoha" He almost fell over laughing when he saw all of Team 7's faces.

"You what?" Kakashi was trying to not stutter.

"Well, I have taken an interest in your blond gaki and wish to help train him." Zabuza stepped up next to Naruto and smirked

"How about it Naruto? Will you let me help train you. I mean I am the only who can help you with what I know about Haku's bloodline and I could train you in Kenjutsu and help with your chakra problem I heard about."

Kakashi was about to speak up and tell him no when Naruto beat him to it. "Of course! I would love to have you as a sensei." Zabuza chuckled.

Kakashi sighed "How am I going to explain to the Hokage" he muttered.

* * *

Team 7 and Zabuza were nearing the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto and Zabuza had talked the whole way about training and his 'bloodlines'. Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 meaning Sakura and Sasuke had walked home in silence…ok not silence being that Sakura was constantly asking Sasuke for a date.

As they approached the gate the two chunin stationed their nodded at Team 7 and then asked Kakashi about Zabuza

"Oh he is here to speak to the Hokage. Anyways this means he is with us ok"

"Of course Kakashi".

* * *

Team 7 and Zabuza had reported the missions success and Sakura and Sasuke had left.

"Now Zabuza, you have come to the Leaf Village why?" The third Hokage sat in his chair with his pipe in his mouth.

"I have come to ask to join your ranks as a jonin." Zabuza kneed in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage smirked "Why do you want to be a jonin?"

"I wish to serve a village that isn't corrupted…and I wish to take on a genin team and train Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza looked up at the Hokage.

"Has Naruto already accepted your training?" The Third Hokage already knew the answer. Even thought Naruto had obviously changed he knew he would never turn down training.

"Yes Hokage-sama, he has" Zabuza stood up and looked the Hokage in the eyes. "Although Naruto and I have one condition."

The Hokage nodded though he was confused. Kakashi was even more confused.

"Naruto and I request his removal from Team 7 and that you place him under my tutelage as a genin team or as my apprentice." Zabuza flinched at the yell

"What! You can't do that Zabuza! Naruto is the third person on my genin team and we need a four man team!" Kakashi was surprised and pissed.

The Hokage looked like he was thinking. "I recently had some ninja arrive today and ask to join the village as genin. They are a little older than Naruto…What if I put those two with you Zabuza?"

Zabuza smirked "Of course Hokage-sama"

For the next hour Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza, and The Hokage worked out the minor details for the new teams. Naruto now was on Team Zabuza since they didn't want to give them a number. Kakashi would have a three man team till they had a genin to fill in Naruto's spot. Kakashi complained but The Hokage explained to him that Zabuza would be the best to train Naruto with his new Ice abilities.

* * *

_One Day Later_

The council had been summoned for a meeting the Hokage said was urgent. Assembled was the ninja council consisting of the main clan heads and the civilian council along with The Hokage and Naruto.

Naruto was sitting next to the Hokage.

The council was full of whispering about why the 'demon child' was there

"Quiet!" The Hokage had entered.

"Council you have been gathered to discuss something that requires our attention. Naruto please show them." the Hokage ushered him to the center of the council meeting room.

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes and his new bloodline was activated. Gasps chorused threw the room along with whispers. Naruto returned to his seat and deactivated his bloodline.

"Hokage-sama, What was that?" Shikaku Nara was very interested in this. The other clan heads were also interested with Hiashi, Shikaku, and Inoichi being the most interested.

"It is my advanced bloodline, I obtained it on my last mission in Wave country." Naruto tried not to laugh at the council with their mouths almost hitting the ground.

"What is this bloodline called?" Hiashi asked from his spot.

"I have decided to call it Metsukage". Naruto smiled

"Shadow Eyes! What does it do" Shikaku shouted not letting any civilians speak knowing they will want Naruto killed or thrown out of the village.

"Well…" He didn't know how they would take this. "I can absorb the chakra of a ninja and use it for myself. If this ninja contains an advanced bloodline such as the Ice release from Kiri I obtain the ability." Naruto flinched from all the yelling.

"We can't let him stay in the village. He should be killed!" Civilians were yelling things along those lines at the Hokage.

"Quiet!" The Hokage was now angry.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto must be executed. If he were to kill off someone from each of the clans he could obtain all of the Kekkei Genkai of the village!" One civilian was obviously upset.

Hiashi spoke out. "Although I don't want to say this…I have to agree with the civilian being that I don't feel comfortable having a ninja in the village able to use our Kekkei Genkai"

"That's where you are all wrong. I would never do that." Naruto was distressed.

"How can we trust your word?" Tsume Inuzuka had stood up worried for her clan.

Naruto became angry "You don't understand this ability. I never asked for this ability. I didn't want to absorb the Ice bloodline on my last mission but it happened. Not only is it extremely painful to where I almost died but I would never want any of your bloodlines. I don't need them!"

Tsume sat in her seat whimpering.

The Third stood up and motioned for silence "Naruto and I have signed a document saying he will not attack anyone in the village to take their Kekkei Genkai."

The civilians were mad and wanted Naruto killed but the clan heads were starting to understand Naruto's hardship with this new bloodline.

Hiashi stood up "I apologize on behalf of the ninja council for becoming so distraught about this whole thing."

Naruto nodded and the Third Hokage started to speak. "There is one last thing to inform you of. Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist has joined Konoha as a Jonin. He has decided to take a genin team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki and two new genins that joined the village the same day as Zabuza."

The council all agreed with the choice. The civilians didn't want Naruto with Sasuke to protect the Sharingan and The shinobi council knew of Zabuza and his ninja career.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office going over paper work when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in walked to Ninja wearing hoods.

"We are here to retrieve our Konoha headbands and the info on which squad we have been signed." The first Ninja who was about two inches taller than the other one.

"Here you are" Sarutobi passed the two ninja their headbands. "You will be on Team Zabuza, they are going to meet at Training ground 26 tomorrow at 10:00 a.m."

The two ninja's bowed and then left.

* * *

**A/N**

**OK There is Chapter one of my new fic.**

**I know it was short but I will make sure my later chapters I will try to make longer if I can.**

**Yes I made Haku a girl…only because I felt like it. **

**Some of you will think I just gave Naruto an unbeatable bloodline if he were to take control of a lot of bloodlines….but that won't happen.**

**There will be romance and pairings in this story but not really till the Chunin Arc.**

**Naruto may seem a little ooc in this story but that's the way I want it. He will be a little smarter and calm but will still be a little loud and do some of his usual stupid stuff.**

**Please Review so I can know what you think.**


	2. A Heart and a Promise

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto wouldn't have been such a loser and him and Shino would be best friends!**

* * *

"Zabuza! You are going to kill me!" Naruto was laying against a tree obviously exhausted with a Shuriken a few centimeters to the right of his head.

"Naruto, I am training you this way for a reason." He walked over and squatted in front of him. "If you train with the chance of dying, then when you are on a mission you won't freeze up or hesitate." Zabuza got back up and walked to the middle of the training ground.

"Fine" Naruto got up and walked over to him.

"Now our private training is done. We are going to wait for the rest of our team to arrive" Zabuza smirked and pulled out a small scroll and tossed it to Naruto. "Now read that until they get here"

Naruto caught the scroll and was about to complain when he remembered what Zabuza had done when he complained about getting up at 4:00 in the morning. Naruto opened the scroll and resisted the urge to jump up and down. The scroll was titled "Elemental Ninjutsu".

"Zabuza, does this mean you are going to teach me elemental ninjutsu?!" Naruto ran over to a meditating Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at Naruto and shook his head. "No, Naruto I won't be teaching you any elemental ninjutsu"

"Then why did you give this scroll to me?"

"Because, I have a plan for you. But I doubt you will like it." Zabuza sighed knowing that this plan wouldn't probably work because of Naruto's loyalty to his village.

"What is this plan you speak of?" Naruto was curious as to how he was going to learn elemental ninjutsu.

"Later Naruto, our team has arrived" Zabuza stood up as two hooded figures landed about five feet from Zabuza and Naruto.

"You must be Team Zabuza" The taller masked figure stepped towards them

Zabuza smirked "Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. And I am Zabuza Momochi"

"Then we will introduce ourselves". The taller of the two removed his cloak. "My name is Ezack Taki" he bowed.

Ezack had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had Dark purple eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white flack jacket over it, he was wearing long black shinobi pants that were taped at the bottom. He had on a pair of white shinobi sandals. His headband was strapped to his arm.

Zabuza noticed on Ezack's back was an odd looking sword. He decided to ask about it later though.

The shorter ninja removed his cloak and stepped forward. "I am Koga Nami" he also bowed.

Koga had short midnight blue hair similar to Hinata's. He had Dark blue eyes also. He was wearing a black shirt like Ezack with a red flack jacket over it. He had on a pair of black and red camo pants that were tucked into a pair of combat boots. His headband was attached to his right arm also.

"Okay, now that we are all introduced, I already know what Naruto can do but what about you two?" Zabuza was just doing a quick check on what they knew so he could start his training regimen for them.

Ezack nodded "I have a Kekkei Genkai that only I have. It gives me an ultimate level of chakra control. Beyond the jutsu that I can use with it I know the basics."

Zabuza smirked thinking about what Ezack was saying. _"A unique Kekkei Genkai…just like Naruto"_

"Although I lack in the jutsu compartment, I specialize in my Kenjutsu"

"What kind of weapon?" Zabuza questioned him.

Ezack reached behind his back and pulled out a small sword. It was brown with carvings in it. It looked like a large version of one of Asuma's trench knives.

" I see, what a unique sword" Zabuza walked over to Ezack and started examining it. "Ok what about you Koga?"

Koga smirked "I have a little knowledge into water based ninjutsu." Zabuza started to get excited now that he had someone to teach water ninjutsu too. "I have average taijutsu but I excel in genjutsu."

Zabuza laughed "Well it seems we have a well balanced team here. Now lets get to training since we don't have any missions!"

The two new members of the team looked at each other and then back to Zabuza. "Don't you want to know about where we came from?" Ezack asked.

Naruto turned to Zabuza "Yea Zabuza, I want to know"

Zabuza started to pout "Fine, but after that we begin training"

Naruto smiled and sat down on a log and waited for Ezack and Koga to start. Ezack cleared his throat "Well, Koga and I are originally from the former Whirlpool country. We were both genin on the same team before the village was invaded. We decided after hearing rumors of there being survivors from the royal family being in fire country, we decided to head here for the leaf village."

Koga now began talking "Yes, and this is the reason we joined the Leaf village and asked to join your team knowing the last survivor was on the team as well."

Zabuza's eyes widened at the news and looked at Naruto. Naruto not being as clueless as usual looked at Zabuza "If Zabuza was born in Kirigakure and just recently joined the Leaf village… that leaves me as the last survivor!"

Koga and Ezack smiled "Yes you are the last of the royal family."

"But I was an orphan. My parents abandoned me, how could I be related to the royal family."

"Simple Naruto, you are an Uzumaki meaning you must have been born into the royal family and then your parents must have had to abandon you or they died."

Naruto looked up to the sky "Well, it doesn't matter because no one knows who my parents are."

"Ok Naruto enough with the sad story, lets get some training done. I want Koga to work on your water jutsus and I will be over later to help you out. Ezack you stay here and practice Kenjutsu until I have a moment to spar"

Both boys nodded and left to start training. Zabuza then walked over to Naruto. "Ok Naruto, since you now have no chakra control at all I want you to start the tree climbing exercise again."

"NO! I hate my life" Naruto was about to throw a bit when he heard Zabuza snap at him

"Naruto! I want you to create as many shadow clones as you can and then have them all separate into groups. Have five work on the tree climbing exercise, and separate the rest into practicing water walking and your taijutsu. I will talk to you later about that plan of mine for your ninjutsu." Zabuza then walked of to spar with Ezack.

Naruto sighed and made the hand seal for the shadow clones and then started molding chakra "Shadow Clones!" 20 Naruto's then popped into existence and he began instructing them into starting the chakra exercises. He then sat down and began reading the scroll he had been given.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Naruto was standing outside of the gate to the Forest of Death. Team Zabuza had been training in there for the last few days since Naruto had regained his chakra control and they now could work as a team.

"_Ever since I joined Zabuza for a team and he became my sensei, I have become so much stronger."_

Naruto had improved a lot. His taijutsu was average and his genjutsu had improved. He could now detect genjutsu and break out of weaker ones. He hadn't strengthened his Ninjutsu because of his chakra control. According to Zabuza he now had about mid chunin level chakra control.

"_I can't believe I am going to leave this village." _Naruto kept coming back to Zabuza's plan in his head.

_Flashback_

Zabuza and Naruto were standing in the middle of the Forest of Death after Zabuza had instructed Naruto to meet him there.

"So Zabuza, what is this plan of yours?" Naruto had changed his clothes thanks to Zabuza complaining about orange. He was now wearing a black shirt with what appeared to be the bottom half of a white flack jacket around his stomach. He had a pair of black cargo pants on that were tucked into black combat boots. He had on white finger less gloves with the leaf symbol on them. His headband was now positioned around his neck.

Zabuza just chuckled "Well, I want you to become a missing-nin." he had said it like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Naruto fell off of the branch of the tree he was sitting on and hit the ground. He looked at Zabuza like he was crazy. "You want me to become a missing-nin! Are you crazy?"

Zabuza shook his head no. "I want you to leave the Leaf village and go to Kumogakure."

"Why?"

"Naruto, You want to learn elemental ninjutsu correct?" Zabuza walked over and crouched next to him.

"Yes, of course" Naruto got into a sitting position.

"Channel chakra into this" Zabuza handed Naruto a piece of paper from his kunai pouch.

"What is this Zabuza?" Naruto held the paper to his face.

"It is chakra paper. If you channel chakra into it, it will tell you what elemental affinity's you have." Zabuza motioned for him to do what he told him.

Naruto focused and channeled his chakra into it. The paper crinkled up into a small wad. "What does this mean Zabuza?"

Zabuza was astonished "Wow Naruto, this means you have an affinity for Lightning. I was expecting Fire."

Naruto got up "So what does this mean Zabuza?"

Zabuza smirked "Well, you will be able to learn Lightning jutsus better than other elements. So sending you to Kumo is the best idea."

"But there are ninja in Konoha that use Lightning, why can't I learn from them?" Naruto looked at Zabuza questioningly.

Zabuza shook his head "Yes some shinobi in Konoha are good with Lightning but Kumo is filled with them. You will learn a lot more from them then you will from anyone here in Konoha."

Naruto looked at the ground with a frown on his face "But what about my team and my friends?"

Zabuza put a hand on his shoulder "Naruto don't worry about it. You will only be gone for half a year in Kumo. After you have learned from Kumo shinobi you will come back and re join my team. I have already talked to the hokage and he said it would be a good idea."

Naruto sighed "Fine, let me pack and say goodbye" Naruto started to head for the exit.

"Sorry Naruto but you can't do that. See you have already been listed as a missing-nin by the hokage so that Kumo will let you join them." Zabuza took a kunai and scratched Naruto's headband. "I already packed your stuff and I will talk to your friends, ok" he handed Naruto a bag with all his stuff.

Naruto was pissed but knew he had to get going to escape the village. He jumped into the trees and sped off.

* * *

_In the Hokage's office_

At that point a large number of shinobi were gathered. The Third was eyeing what shinobi had shown up.

There was Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Iruka. "Now that most of the requested people have arrived except for the rest of Team 7 I will brief you on your next mission."

Kiba asked quickly "How come we need so many of us for this mission?"

Sarutobi sighed "Because this is a rescue mission and you all will be needed to retrieve our fellow ninja."

They all looked at him with a variety of looks. Some ranging from confused to curious.

"Who is the ninja we need to retrieve?" Iruka asked.

As Sarutobi was about to answer the door opened and in walked Team 7.

"Ah Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Nice of you to join us"

"Sorry, our last mission went a little longer then it should have. You know only having two member instead of three." Kakashi shot the Third a look.

"Well, I will answer your question now Iruka" all of the shinobi scooted closer to hear who they were to retrieve. "You are all being sent to retrieve one of our own genin who has become a missing-nin."

Everyone looked at each other and a few gasped.

* * *

Naruto was speeding through the trees as fast as he could when he noticed someone drop behind him. He looked behind and saw Koga and Ezack following him.

"Oi, Naruto, we are going to help you. Zabuza wants us to join you and help with your training." Ezack was on Naruto's left side with Koga on his right.

Naruto nodded and pointed to a field "Lets rest for the night. I doubt they will send anyone for awhile"

They all landed in the field and began setting up camp.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi sighed at everyone's response they all had gasped or given him weird looks.

"So who is this genin that has left the village" Kiba was becoming annoyed.

Sarutobi coughed "His name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Everyone in the room either were speechless or there mouths had hit the ground. Kakashi was the first to recover "Damn you Zabuza" Kakashi then flew out the door in search of Zabuza.

Hinata suddenly fell to the ground with her face in her hands crying. "No Naruto-kun." Kiba crouched next to her and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Why did the Dobe leave?" Sasuke looked at the Hokage.

"We believe he is heading for Kumogakure. Why none of us knows except for his own team who have seem to disappear."

Shikamaru turned to everyone "Ok then. We have our mission and need to head out to catch that troublesome blond."

Iruka nodded "As chunin I will be the squad leader." He left the room with the rest of the genin except for Hinata and Sakura.

"Yes, you two" The third looked at the two girls. Hinata stood up from her spot

"What will happen to Naruto if we bring him back?"

"Naruto will be given slack depending on his reasons for leaving. I think you are one of the only ones who can get him to come back Hinata." Sarutobi lit his pipe.

Sakura looked at Hinata "We should get going to catch up to the others".

* * *

As the large group of Leaf Shinobi sped off towards Naruto's camp with the help of pakkun, a team was going through some brutal training…or at least one of them was.

Naruto rolled on the ground dodging a swipe of Ezack's sword. He then felt a tug at his mind and he made the tiger seal and called out "Kai!" He jumped in the air and made a familiar hand seal " Shadow clones!" five Naruto's popped into existence and dropped next to Ezack. Ezack swung and hit one that turned into a puff of smoke.

Naruto jumped over head while one of his clones kicked Ezack in the air. Naruto put his two fists together and brought them down slamming into Ezack who was sent to the ground. Ezack flipped and landed without crashing and was about to jump at Naruto when Koga called out.

"We have company, and there almost here. We should hid"

The two boys nodded and they all hid in the trees. As a large group of ninja landed in the field Naruto gasped.

"Oh crap, they are all the rookie genin and my old sensei from the academy" Naruto was starting to shake.

"Don't worry Naruto, I put a genjutsu on them." Koga was watching the Leaf shinobi's every move.

Ezack looked at Koga "What genjutsu technique?"

"Oh just the hell viewing technique" Koga brushed it off as nothing big.

"What are they seeing exactly?" Naruto looked at his newest friend.

"Um, just a torn up camp…and you Naruto, barely alive pinned to the tree over there by shuriken and kunai…and a big ass sword"

They all snapped to attention when they heard a scream.

* * *

Hinata was running over to where 'Naruto' was. "Naruto-kun!"

Everyone was frozen. Not even Sasuke could believe that his ex teammate was dead.

Sakura and Ino ran over to Hinata and where trying to pull her away as she was crying and holding onto Naruto's body.

"Hinata, please calm down" Sakura was trying to get her to stop crying.

They all gasped when the Naruto pinned to the tree melted away and the camp looked brand new.

"What the hell!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru jumped off his shoulders.

When they heard the familiar voice they all jumped. When they turned around they found themselves facing Team Zabuza.

"Naruto, you are alive!" Sakura yelled and was about to run at him when Sasuke held her back.

Naruto laughed "Yea, it was a genjutsu Koga put on you guys."

Hinata had stopped crying and stared at Naruto. Heck they all were staring at Naruto. His new clothes and new looks had surprised them all. None of them had seen this new Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to come back with us to the Leaf!" Iruka stepped in front of all the genin.

Naruto smirked "No can do Iruka. I have a mission to complete"

Iruka felt empty without the sensei added onto his name.

"Don't be foolish Naruto! You have been marked a missing-nin. It's our mission to retrieve you." Kiba and Akamaru yelled at him.

"Shut up already! You are going to have to drag me back to Konoha" Naruto got into a taijutsu stance along with Koga and Ezack.

Iruka looked at his team. "Ok I want Hinata and Sakura with me against Naruto. Team 10 take that guy with the sword and Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino take the other one with the blue hair."

"Hai!" they all separated into their respectful three man teams.

* * *

Naruto stood there staring at the three shinobi standing in front of him "Lets get this over with"

Iruka started to speak "Naruto, you don't need to leave. We can make you stronger as a village."

Sakura then stepped next to Iruka "Yes, Naruto please come back and rejoin our team. It hasn't been the same without you!"

This struck a bad nerve with Naruto "Shut up Sakura! Team 7 was terrible. All I ever heard was "Sasuke-kun is so great" or "Naruto will never be anywhere near as good as Sasuke-kun". I am so much happier with my new team. I feel like I have real friends. Ever since I was born I have been scrutinized for something I had no control over! Do you know what I am?"

Iruka then cut in "Naruto! That is an S-class secret. You can't say it"

Sakura and Hinata looked at Iruka "What? Why can't we know?"

Iruka sighed "I will tell you later"

Naruto smirked and threw two kunai at them.

Iruka knocked them down "Fine Naruto, I didn't want to have to drag you back to Konoha!" Iruka ran at Naruto and swung a Kunai at him.

Naruto dodged and lashed out with a kick "Good luck with that Iruka" Iruka dodged the kick and back flipped backwards.

"Naruto-kun, please don't fight…just come back" Hinata was trying to reach him

"Sorry, I can't do that. I won't fail my mission" Naruto threw a kunai at Iruka and charged and started throwing punches.

Iruka took a few punches but began blocking with a Kunai. He noticed it was getting dark and would be tough to see. Iruka punched Naruto in the gut sending him back.

Naruto landed on his back but stood up. "Looks like its getting dark Iruka!" He started to laugh "but I have some tricks up my sleeve" he made a hand seal and shouted "Shadow Eyes". Naruto's eyes then changed to black with the white line through it.

Naruto could now see as if it was daylight out. Iruka just looked at Naruto in awe.

"What is this Naruto?" Iruka pulled a shuriken out.

Hinata looked at Sakura "Is that a bloodline?"

Sakura nodded "He unlocked it on our first C-rank mission. We are in trouble if he has learned to use it."

Naruto smiled when he heard Sakura "Yes, this is my Kekkei Genkai Shadow Eyes. I hope you like cold places"

Iruka threw his shuriken and ran at Naruto making hand seals Naruto recognized as Sasuke's fire jutsu. Naruto smirked and crouched on the ground "Take this Iruka!" Naruto smacked his hands to the ground and Ice shot out at Iruka stopping him in his tracks.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Iruka let out the large fireball at Naruto who laughed and dodged it.

Iruka went to move but found his feet frozen to the ground "Naruto, what is this power?"

Naruto laughed "It is one of the affects of my bloodline, I can absorb the Kekkei Genkai and element affinities of my enemy's who I kill."

Iruka shuddered knowing that Naruto had killed to achieve this power.

Naruto stood there "I hate it. I hate it with all my heart. But none of you would understand what it felt like, what it felt like to absorb one of your only friends chakra…. You don't so I guess I should end this"

Everyone could see the pain that was all welled up inside of Naruto.

Naruto walked over towards Hinata and Sakura. He was smiling.

"Naruto, please stop this" Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it at him.

Naruto knocked it out of the air with one of his own kunai. He then laughed as Sakura ran at him with tears in her eyes. He made a few hand seals and grabbed hold of Sakura's arm she was going to punch him with. "Ice release: Frozen binding" Sakura's whole body became incased in ice except for her head.

* * *

Koga was standing next to a tree as the three boys were trying to break out of the genjutsu he had put on them. "Man this is way too easy."

Suddenly all three boys broke out and Koga dodged a giant fire ball, a pillar of bugs, and a small dog.

"Now that wasn't nice guys" He smiled at them.

Sasuke started to get mad and charged at him. "Die asshole!"

Koga smirked "Such rude language"

Sasuke made some more hand seals and yelled "Fire release: Great Fire ball jutsu!" He expelled the giant ball of fire at Koga who started his own hand seals.

"Water release: Water encampment wall" a large wall of water rose up blocking Sasuke's jutsu.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and attacked with Kiba and Shino next to him.

They charged in only to get sent flying back by a small wave of water from a pond nearby.

All three crashed into a tree and Koga threw a few kunai pinning them all to the tree.

* * *

Team 10 was standing in front of Ezack as he put his sword in its sheath on his back.

"Why do you want Naruto to come back with you?" Ezack was going to try to play with their heads.

Ino started yelling but Shikamaru told her to be quiet, "The Hokage gave us this mission, and nothing else."

Ezack laughed "Whatever, but no matter what…you can't have him" Ezack made a hand seal no one recognized and then yelled "Ultimate chakra control!"

Ezack stood there. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow being that nothing happened to him.

Choji and Ino simultaneously started throwing kunai at him.

Ezack smirked and made a hand seal "Chakra release: Chakra needles" Needles of chakra appeared around Ezack and then went flying towards Ino and Choji.

"Dodge them Ino!" Shikamaru charged at Ezack with a kunai while Ino and Choji dodged and then started after Shikamaru.

"How sad!" Ezack smiled and made the ram seal. " Chakra release: Chakra bullets!" He held out his palms facing the oncoming Team 10.

Bullet shaped Chakra balls started shooting from his hands. Shikamaru saw them and dodged along with Ino but Choji was to late and took the full blow. Choji laid there on the ground knocked out.

"Choji" before Ino could move to help Choji she felt cold steel press up against her neck and then nothing as all her senses went black and she passed out.

Ezack laid Ino's body on the ground and as he stood he blocked a kunai that was thrown.

"Shit I can't use my Shadow possession jutsu without it being light out." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. He pulled out his kunai and ran at Ezack.

"Bring it kiddo!" Ezack pulled out his trench sword and ran at Shikamaru. They both met with their weapons colliding.

They began swinging at each other earning slight cuts on each other. Shikamaru was about to throw his kunai when a scream erupted shattering everyone's focus.

* * *

Naruto turned and started to walk towards Hinata. "Hinata, I don't want to hurt you. You haven'y attacked me yet so I will refrain from hurting you."

Hinata started to shake as a killer aura started to form around Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please stop this, come back to the village with us so we can help you."

Naruto laughed "Give it up Hinata, I can't go back and this is it." Naruto made a few hand seals and clapped his hands to the ground and Hinata's feet were frozen in place.

"Naruto stop this madness!" Iruka was struggling to get away from the ice. He knew if he tried a fire jutsu he would lose his legs.

Naruto ignored him. He turned from Hinata. "I can't go back to a village that shuns its own ninja. If I ever do come back I will show that I will be the greatest Hokage they have ever seen. But until then" He started to walk towards the forest where he would meet Ezack and Koga once they were done with their fights.

As Naruto walked away Hinata had one thing running through her mind _"I have to tell him my feelings. I don't' want to lose him forever. I won't be able to go on without his determination. I must do it" _

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes. She started to build up the courage "Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped where he was but didn't turn to face her.

"Naruto-kun I-I…!" She was getting close to saying it for the first time in her entire life. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth "Naruto-kun I-I Lo-Love You!".

At the sound of those words leaving Hinata's mouth everyone froze including Koga, Ezack, and Naruto. Most of the genin were surprised she felt that way while her team and Ino all knew she had liked him since the academy.

If you looked close enough you would be able to see a small tear fall down Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, lets go. They will probably have already sent Jonin or Anbu to come retrieve us if the first mission failed." Koga put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Hinata was crying and looking at the ground when she started to see the Ice around her legs melt away and heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up and wiped away her tears and saw Naruto approaching her.

"Hinata… I am glad that there is someone in the village that cares for me. That is the first time I have ever had someone say they truly love me…" He took a breath "I can't stay in the village if I want to be stronger. I need to get to Kumo to study my affinity and all other shinobi aspects." He started forming ice in his hands.

Hinata watched as Naruto started to form something in his hands. No one else could see what he was doing but Koga and Ezack were smiling at what they thought of as a little brother.

Naruto finished the ice and pulled a chain from the bag that was on his shoulders. He pulled out a small necklace chain and started threading it through a loop that was on the ice.

Naruto held out the chain and hanging from it was a heart made of ice. "Hinata, This heart of Ice will never melt unless I lose my life. I want you to where this as a sign of my promise" He put it around Hinata's necklace and tucked it behind her headband.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, what I-is the p-promise" She was blushing from the touch of his skin when he was placing the necklace around her neck.

Naruto smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears. "The promise is that I will come back to the village and to you, I won't go back on my word for that is my Nindo."

He kissed Hinata on the cheek and ran into the forest along with Koga and Ezack right behind him.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done.**

**Uh in the next chapter I will be going into some detail on Naruto's bloodline training and the team as they start to train in Kumo. There will be a time skip to a week before the Chunin exams after I give some detail into the training of team Zabuza in Kumo.**

**R&R or I get lazy and don't write**


	3. Kumo and what training it brings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shino would be totally bad ass and kill everyone with giant bugs!

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

**The Third Hokage was sitting looking at a battered group of Genin and a Chunin.**

"**So I take it being that there is no Naruto in this room right now, the mission was a failure." He was speaking in a slightly sad voice.**

**Iruka took a step forward "Yes Hokage-sama, Naruto's teammates were there along with Naruto. I had us split into three teams of three. Naruto quickly dispatched Sakura and I using his bloodline and then disarmed and pinned Hinata by the feet to the ground with ice."**

**Shikamaru took a step forward. "My team went head to head with Ezack and were quickly defeated by his superior Kenjutsu and bloodline."**

**The Hokage raised his eyebrow "What kind of bloodline was it? I knew he had a bloodline but he didn't explain it."**

**Shikamaru nodded "Well, he called it the "Ultimate Chakra control". Just like the name suggests he was able to turn pure chakra into a weapon. It was quite remarkable…yet troublesome."**

**Shikamaru and Iruka stepped back and Shino stepped forward. "My team went against Koga but were no match. Kiba and I didn't eve have a chance to really use or clan techniques thanks to his powerful genjutsu abilities. Sasuke didn't activate his Sharingan till later and used a fire jutsu but was counteracted by a few water jutsu."**

**Shino stepped back and the Hokage sighed "Well what an interesting turn of events. All we can do is wait for his return if he does return that is."**

**After the Hokage said that everyone turned to Hinata who was standing in the back. "Hokage-sama, I believe Naruto and Hinata had an actual conversation and I believe if I am not mistaken he gave Hinata something." Iruka said.**

**Sarutobi looked at Hinata and smiled "Are you willing to share what happened between you and Naruto?"**

**Hinata nodded "After I told Naruto-kun that I loved him…" Sarutobi smiled at this knowing exactly what Naruto's reaction was.**

"…**He walked up to me and made this." she pulled the necklace he had given her from behind and showed it to everyone. Sakura and Ino gasped and everyone gathered around Hinata including the Hokage and were staring at the necklace.**

"**Naruto-kun said that the ice would never melt as long as he was alive. He promised me he would come back to the village." Hinata then put the necklace behind her headband.**

"**Now please refrain from talking about the mission with Hinata till after you leave this office. But you are all excused except for Iruka." The Hokage motioned for them to leave.**

**All of the genin left and were trying to get information from Hinata.**

**Iruka stepped up to the Hokage's desk. "Yes, What would you like to know?"**

**The third nodded "What do you think I should put Naruto as in the bingo book? The council wants him as a B-rank missing-nin."**

**Iruka was appalled "They only want it to be that high so he will have a bigger sum of money on his head. I would put him at low C-rank. His bloodline will make him a formidable opponent for any Chunin. His teammates would be the same as him. Though I didn't fight them so they may be stronger."**

**Sarutobi nodded and motioned for him to leave "Thank you, Iruka-san"**

* * *

_**Border of Lightning Country**_

**Naruto and his teammates were just entering a small village so they could rest.**

"**So guys, lets get a hotel and rest for the night and then head for Kumo tomorrow. If we pump chakra into our legs we will get there by tomorrow night." Naruto was standing in front of a hotel with his teammates.**

**Koga nodded and Ezack smirked "So Naruto, you going to tell us about that Hinata girl?"**

**Naruto blushed and flipped Ezack off "Hell no, I don't intrude on your love life and never will so stay out of mine!" Naruto walked into the hotel and headed for the front desk.**

**Koga looked at Ezack "I wonder what's got his knickers in a twist?"**

**Ezack laughed "Never say knickers again dude" They both followed Naruto into the hotel.**

**What the three genin didn't notice was the four Anbu from Kumo who had been watching them since they entered the Lightning country borders.**

**One of them looked at another "What should we do captain?"**

**The one who had been called captain looked back at the one who had addressed him. "They are missing-nin from Konoha. I saw scratches in their headbands. We will follow them to Kumo and see what they want there."**

**The four Anbu all nodded together and exploded into smoke as they used the Body flicker technique.**

* * *

_Ichiraku Ramen in Konoha_

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were all sitting at the counter eating ramen and waiting for Hinata to fill them in on what Naruto had said.

Sakura stopped eating and looked at Hinata "So are you going to tell us how long you have liked Naruto?" She already knew the answer but didn't know if anyone else did.

Hinata blushed "Ever s-since the a-academy"

They all nodded at her and Ino spoke next "Well, Hinata, I am so jealous of you that Naruto gave you such a beautiful necklace."

Shikamaru perked up at this _"Damn it Naruto, you are making things troublesome"_

Hinata smiled "r-really Ino?"

Ino nodded and Kiba spoke next "I think he is an asshole! You don't give something like that to Hinata and then leave, especially knowing Naruto he will probably forget about us and stay in Kumo."

Sakura smacked Kiba upside the head "Shut up Kiba!"

Hinata smiled "Don't worry Kiba-kun. Naruto promised that he would come back when he was stronger."

Shino put a hand on Hinata's shoulder "I believe you Hinata, knowing Naruto he will come back. We all know he loves this village."

Everyone nodded at that. Sakura then remembered something that even made her jealous of Hinata.

"So Hinata, was I seeing things or did Naruto give you a kiss on the cheek?" Sakura draped her arm over Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata turned really red and in a quiet voice answered "y-yes".

Kiba looked at Hinata "What!?" He jumped off the stool he was sitting "I can't believe him" Kiba then stormed out of Ichiraku's.

Everyone watched him go and then Shino hopped off his stool "I am happy for you Hinata, I am going to try to cool Kiba down. Goodnight everyone." He waved and left. Hinata tried to get up but Ino grabbed her.

"Hinata, you are so lucky. I wish I had some guy that would kiss me." Ino was staring off into her own world.

Everyone eventually finished eating and left.

* * *

_The Next Morning in the small village_

Naruto, Koga, and Ezack were all getting dressed in their clothes after waking up.

"Guys, leave you headbands in your bags. We don't want to draw attention." Ezack untied his from his arm and placed it in his bag. He then pulled on his white flak jacket and zipped it up. He then strapped on his sword and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Koga and Naruto nodded and removed their headbands as well and put them away. Koga pulled on his red flak jacket. He grabbed his bag and left the room with Ezack.

Naruto was sitting on the bed with a picture of the old Team 7 in his hands. "I have to let go of my past to move onto a better future." he ripped the picture in half and threw the pieces in a garbage can. He stood up and picked up his half flak jacket and zipped it up.

He grabbed his bag and left to meet his team downstairs.

* * *

Naruto met his team outside. They all started walking down the street looking at the many shops.

Ezack looked at Naruto "We would be able to move quicker without these bags. How about we buy some sealing scrolls?"

Naruto nodded "That would be good Ezack" as Naruto finished Koga spotted a small shinobi store at the end of the street.

"Hey guys, isn't it weird to have a shinobi store in a no shinobi village?" Koga was looking at the store now in front of them.

Naruto started to think "Not really. This country does have a hidden village so I guess villages would have shinobi stores to make a profit off of ninja that pass through the village."

Ezack nodded and they all entered the store. From the outside it looked small but on the inside it was a good sized store. On the right were racks of ninja clothing and on the left were assortments of tools, weapons, and other ninja gear.

Naruto headed for the clothing. "Naruto, do you need more clothes?" Koga was confused why he was going over to the clothing side.

"No I want to check something out." Naruto disappeared into the racks of clothing.

The other sighed. They still hadn't figured out there teammate the whole way. Ezack headed for an isle that had scrolls in it and Koga went to replenish his stock of Kunai and Shuriken.

After about an hour Ezack and Koga were waiting for Naruto to get out of the store.

Koga turned to look at Ezack "We shouldn't have left him in there when he said he only needed five more minutes. That was thirty minutes ago."

Ezack nodded and was about to go back in to get him when a guy walked out of the store with blonde hair.

"Naruto what's with the gear?" Koga was looking at their blond teammate with curiosity.

Naruto smirked "Eh, I liked the stuff so I got it." Naruto had replaced the half flak vest with a Black full flak vest. He had arm braces and leg braces on. He had a black bandana wrapped around his forhead where his headband had been before joining Team Zabuza.

"Ok then, Naruto seal your bag into this scroll" Ezack passed him a small scroll. Naruto unrolled it and asked "How?"

Ezack sighed "add chakra to the seal and then push the bag in."

Naruto did what he was told and the bag poofed into smoke. "That was easy!"

"Yes Naruto it was easy, now start pumping chakra to your legs and lets get going." All three ninja started running pretty fast and left the village into the trees.

* * *

It had been sometime since Team Zabuza had left the village. They were about two miles from Kumo and were starting to tire out.

They stopped to catch their breath when they heard someone land behind them.

"Looks like some travelers are taking a break to rest. Too bad we are going to kill them" One of the men was standing a few feet behind team Zabuza and the other was right next to him.

"Yeah, They won't even put up that much of a fight."

"That's what you think" Naruto did a back flip behind them and drew two kunai from his holster.

Ezack turned around and smiled when he saw there Kumo headbands with scratches in them.

Koga smiled and started hand seals.

"Oh so you are ninja, even more fun!" the two missing-nin drew there swords from there backs and charged at Koga and Ezack.

Ezack dodged and pulled out his sword and parried a swing from one of the ninja. As the other ninja was about to attack Koga, Naruto let his two kunai fly and the ninja had to swing his sword behind him to block the projectiles. Koga smiled at the opening and stopped his hand seals pulled out three kunai and threw them. One hit right between his eyes and the other two lodged into his knees.

Ezack ducked under a swing and delivered a kick to the ninja's stomach knocking him back.

"Hope you are ready to die." Ezack was about to throw some kunai when the ninja yelled something.

"**Lightning release: Electro Magnetic Murder**!" He held his palms out and two bolts of lightning shot from his hands at Ezack.

Ezack dodged barely taking a slight cut on his leg. Naruto threw four kunai and Koga finished making hand seals. "** False Surroundings Technique**" The Missing-nin tried to stand and he thought that Naruto was in front of him. He started to make hand seals but three kunai to the throat and one to the head stopped him.

Naruto walked over and picked up his kunai and removed the others from the dead missing-nin. "That was fun wasn't it."

Koga laughed "I wonder what rank those ninja were?"

Ezack was about to speak when four masked men dropped to the ground near them.

One of them spoke up "They were C-rank missing-nin in the bingo book. We had been tracking them for awhile and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Though we have been following you three for awhile too. Ever since you crossed into Lightning country."

Naruto looked at him "You must be Anbu from Kumo"

The Anbu nodded "I will be escorting you to Kumo and taking you to the Raikage so you can speak with him."

Team Zabuza looked at each other and Naruto shrugged "Fine, we will go with you"

All seven of the ninja made haste towards Kumo.

* * *

_Council Room_

The council room was filled with all of the civilian council and Danzo.

They had been discussing how they wanted to rid the world of an overpowered Jinchuriki who had recently gained a bloodline.

"So it is settled, I will be sending my Root Anbu to deal with this pain. I will make sure he is dead by the Chunin exams."

The civilians cheered as they all couldn't wait for the death of the Nine Tailed Fox's container.

* * *

_Raikage's Office_

Team Zabuza were now standing in front of E the Yondaime Raikage.

"Why have you three come to Kumogakure?" E looked at the three convinced it was a waste of his time.

They all were now kneeling with their heads bowed in respect. Naruto being the un-official leader of his team raised his head to speak.

"Raikage-sama, my team and I are missing-nin from Konoha. We have come looking to join your ranks. We wish to be part of a village we hold highly in respect." Naruto then dropped his head.

"I see, from what I see" E opened up the newest version of the bingo book. "You three are all listed as low C-rank missing-nin."

Ezack lifted his head and spoke this time "We do have one condition though"

E looked up from the book "What is this condition?"

Ezack smirked "We may be here for only a short time. We do plan on returning to Konohagakure. We didn't leave because of something we did or that we killed fellow ninja. We only wanted to come here to train. Naruto is a Jinchuriki and Koga and I are some of the last of the original Whirlpool ninja."

E raised his eyebrows at this "Is that so. Naruto what demon do you have sealed inside of you?"

Naruto gulped not knowing if he should try to lie. "I contain the Nine Tailed Fox"

E smiled "I have made a decision. You three will be temporary genin of the village hidden in the clouds and will partake in the chunin exams being held in Konoha in one month. I will have a Jonin sent to your hotel to give you your Kumo gear and your missions. I will also find some of my men to train you three."

Team Zabuza all looked up with smiles.

Naruto stood up "Thank you Raikage-sama"

E smirked "Now head to your hotel and a jonin will be over soon"

At that Team Zabuza headed for a hotel in the middle of the city.

After the three new Kumo genin had left E pressed a button and started talking into the microphone.

"Please call for Darui"

"Yes E-sama" the voice answered back

E sat at his desk smirking. He had plans for the boys.

* * *

_Konoha: Hokage's office_

Zabuza and Kakashi were standing in front of Sarutobi. Kakashi looked extremely pissed and Zabuza looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

Sarutobi looked to Kakashi "What do you need Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Zabuza and then back to the Hokage. "Why the HELL did you make Naruto a missing-nin?"

Sarutobi and Zabuza shot each other glances and the Sarutobi looked back at Kakashi. "If he hadn't been made a missing-nin he would have been in danger."

Kakashi slammed his hands on the table "So you made my student a missing-nin where all the villages will be hunting him down for the money on his head. While he could have stayed here and learned from our own ninja."

Zabuza chuckled and Kakashi snapped at him.

"What's so funny no brows?"

"Well, Naruto isn't your student anymore…and he never will be again." Zabuza then sat on a couch.

Kakashi looked at the ground knowing Zabuza was correct.

"We sent Naruto away from the village for a reason. Now that he has a bloodline and now the council knows of its abilities they will want him dead even more then before because of the fear of him taking their precious bloodlines." Hiruzen waited for it all to sink in.

Zabuza then spoke himself " We decided on Kumo because of the fact that he has a lightning chakra nature."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza "I could have taught him how to use Lightning chakra."

"Yes, but Kumo was a better idea being that they are the experts in such" Zabuza got up and was about to leave "I am going out for some training. If you need me for a mission look for me in the Forest of Death" Zabuza then exited and left.

Kakashi sighed "I guess I will be going then. Thank you for the explanation Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed and left.

Sarutobi sighed _"This is a pain!"_

* * *

_Thunder Inn in Kumogakure_

Naruto and his teammates were all laying on their beds.

They had been waiting about ten minutes for the jonin to show up.

As Naruto was about to speak there was a knock at the door. All three ninja jumped up and Naruto pulled out a kunai as he headed for the door. Naruto opened the door to reveal a man with tan skin and white hair.

"Um, hi…who are you?" Naruto looked questionably at the man then noticed the headband of Kumo and his jonin vest.

"I am Darui, The Raikage sent me to speak with you three." He smirked at the small ninja before him.

Naruto nodded "Ok, come in" Naruto opened the door all the way and let Darui in. Ezack and Koga stood up and bowed to the jonin.

Naruto stepped next to his teammates and smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. These are my teammates Ezack and Koga."

Darui nodded "It is nice to meet you all. The Raikage sent me to ask you about your skill as to plan on how to help you with your training. He also wanted me to give you these"

Darui pulled out three Kumo headbands and handed them to the three ninja. "I am also to be your jonin sensei while you are aligned with Kumo."

Ezack smiled "Thank you Darui-sensei" he took a headband and tied it to his arm.

The other two did the same with the headbands. Naruto then smirked "So when do we start training?"

Darui laughed "Hold on now, I need to know more about you." Darui motioned for them to follow him.

* * *

Darui led Team Zabuza to a training field. He jumped up onto a pole.

"Ok guys, I want you too tell me your skills and abilities. Starting with Naruto" he pointed at Naruto and sat on top of the pole.

Naruto nodded "To start off I have a unique bloodline. So far I am the only one ever known to possess it."

Darui nodded "What does it do?"

"It is called Shadow Eyes. So far it gives me the ability to absorb others bloodlines after dying. So far I have absorbed an Ice manipulation bloodline from a c-rank turned a-rank mission. From the few times I have activated it, I have found that I can see extremely well in the dark but become almost blind in the light. I also gain a vast amount of knowledge for this bloodline. I haven't started to go through it in my head but I plan on training more on it."

Darui smirked knowing the Raikage will find this bloodline very interesting "I see, what else"

Naruto started to think "I have an average skill in taijutsu, my genjutsu is extremely limited to sensing them and releasing them. I have a lightning affinity and am highly interest in learning kenjutsu after finding it would balance me out for my semi weak taijutsu style."

Darui nodded "Ok, well I believe coming to Kumo was a good idea. I can train you in lightning chakra and kenjutsu." he then looked to Ezack "What about you?"

Ezack cleared his throat "I have a unique bloodline also, It doesn't have a name as I haven't had anything good come to mind. It gives me an ultimate control over my chakra allowing me to use my chakra as a weapon instead of just using it in jutsu. I am average in taijutsu and genjutsu, but my specialty is kenjutsu"

Darui smirked _"Two Kekkei Genkai on one team. Very interesting!"_

Koga didn't wait and started "I have no bloodline unlike Naruto and Ezack. I have average taijutsu and no skill in kenjutsu. My specialty is genjutsu. I also have knowledge in Water techniques."

Darui jumped from the pole and landed in front of his team. "Well that was a very good explanation. I have come up with a training regimen for the next month till the Chunin Exams."

"All ready?" Naruto looked at his new sensei.

"Yes, for you Naruto, I want you to use you bloodline in the morning from 6 to 8 and work on your ice abilities and studying your bloodline with the information in your head. From 8 to 3 you will be learning Lightning chakra with me. Then from 3 to 5 you will be learning kenjutsu from me. After that you can do whatever you like, I suggest training with your team. Being that we will have almost no missions we shouldn't be interrupted."

Naruto was thinking of the training regimen _"sounds good to me" _"Ok I can deal with that!"

Darui looked at his other two students "You two will be training under other jonin of Kumo being that I am a kenjutsu and ninjutsu user. I have nothing to tell you guys. Your training will start tomorrow…but first we have two people you guys need to meet."

Naruto looked confused "Who are they?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough" Darui motioned for them to follow.

* * *

_Raikage's office_

Naruto, Ezack, and Koga were standing in front of two new ninja, Darui, and the Raikage.

Naruto smiled "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox and last of the great Uzumaki clan" He was on one knee with his head bowed.

Ezack and Koga were in the same positions. "I am Ezack Taki, last of the Taki clan of the former Whirlpool country. Also Kenjutsu specialist of Team Darui".

" I am Koga Nami, Genjutsu specialist of Team Darui.".

The two ninja bowed and the femal one stepped forward. She had blond hair that was pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a matching black shirt. Her forehead protector was on her forehead. "I am Yugito Nii. Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed Monster Cat. Jonin of Kumogakure"

Naruto looked up and was astonished to meet another person who was like him. _"She's like me. I can't believe this, I thought I was alone"_

A man with really dark skin stepped forward. He looked a lot like the Raikage except for some differences. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says "iron" and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back.

"I am Killer Bee, the younger brother of the Yondaime Raikage and Jinchuriki of the Eight Tailed Ox. Also a jonin of Kumogakure." He bowed to them and stepped back.

Team Darui stared in awe. They were all thinking the same thing. _"There is two of them in Kumo!"_

The other ninja laughed at the three genin's looks of awe. Ezack was the first one to recover. He stood up and walked over to Yugito. "It is a pleasure meeting you" he smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Yugito blushed at the sudden action. Koga face planted and groaned "stupid womanizer".

Naruto pretended like he didn't see and stood and shook Killer Bee's hand. "It was a pleasure, but I plan on getting some training done." he bowed to Yugito and Koga followed him out.

Ezack bowed "I should follow them. Once again it was a pleasure meeting both of you" he bowed and left.

The room was silent for sometime. Then Yugito's blush disappeared and she looked at Killer Bee. Killer Bee started laughing out of nowhere, he was joined in his laughter by Darui and E a few seconds later. Yugito looked really angry with a dark red face.

"What is so funny?" she said it in a loud and angry voice.

Killer Bee looked at her and smirked " Some punk kid made you blush by kissing your hand. I think he likes you!" he started laughing and slapping his knee. Yugito just stomped out of the room.

E stopped laughing and looked at Killer Bee. "Little Brother, I want you to help that boy gain control over the demon inside him. He already has an amazing bloodline and combined with the Kyuubi he would be extremely powerful."

Killer Bee nodded to his Kage. Killer Bee then left to get some training in.

The Raikage sat in his office thinking. _"This village has almost no bloodlines in it. After the failed attempt to obtain the Byakugan, Having Naruto's and Ezack's would be a great asset. I don't know if I can let them leave."_

* * *

_With Naruto_

Team Darui had returned to the hotel and were resting. Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at his own hands. A lot had happened in such a short time. He had already had his first kill which until now hadn't bothered him, but he could remember the man he killed and what his face was like.

Koga was laying on his bed reading a newspaper when he turned to his two teammates. "So, Naruto, We haven't gotten to talk about the fight with the Konoha ninja…but I swore I saw you use Ice in your battle."

Ezack nodded "Yeah, I didn't know you had Ice manipulation for a bloodline. I just thought your eyes would change and give you better sight in the dark."

Naruto looked at them "No, my bloodline is something very different that even Zabuza doesn't understand. I am able to absorb Kekkei Genkai from my enemies. I haven't really experienced with it being it hurts a lot."

Koga sighed "Well that sucks that your bloodline causes physical pain to the user. How did you get the ice bloodline?"

Naruto froze and Ezack put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to tell us. I understand it emotionally hurts not physically" he shot a look at Koga who could be dense sometimes.

Naruto looked at Ezack and lightly smiled even though the pain in his eyes was still evident. Naruto began telling the whole story of his first C-rank mission and how his bloodline was awakened.

* * *

_With Sakura back in Konoha_

Sakura was walking home from the team training she had with what was left of Team 7. She felt that without Naruto the team wasn't the same. She never noticed how Naruto brought the team together.

Sure ever since Naruto and his team had defeated all the Konoha ninja sent after them Sasuke had loosened up a little and began training even harder. Kakashi had even begun focusing more on her then just on Sasuke.

Ever since that battle Sakura had realized that she was one of the factors that probably pushed Naruto away. She never gave him a chance at showing what he could do and was to infatuated with Sasuke to notice how Naruto felt.

Sakura was still walking when she heard a yell come from a familiar voice. "Sakura!" she turned to see her blonde friend Ino running up.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura's voice was laced with sadness even though some time had passed since that fight. Ino instantly picked up that her friend was sad. There bond had gotten better since Naruto left.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned away.

"I can't believe that Naruto hasn't come back yet. I was one of the people who drove him away and I feel bad." She tried to wipe a tear from her eye.

Ino sighed "Sakura he has only been gone a few days, He will be back soon. You shouldn't put his leaving on your shoulders. Besides I heard Asuma-sensei talking to Zabuza-sensei about Naruto." Ino waited for her friends reaction.

Sakura instantly perked up and looked at Ino "What were they saying?"

Ino smiled "Zabuza was telling Asuma-sensei about how Naruto left to train, not because of people in the village. Naruto could only get the training he needed in Kumogakure."

Sakura look surprised at this "He went to train not because he hated the village?"

Ino nodded and Sakura about jumped in the air. Sakura then said goodbye and started running. Ino just watched her friend go and wondered about her unusual behavior.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later and somewhere in the mountains of Lightning country_

Four shinobi were darting through the mountain pass. Two of them were dressed similar with the only difference being their flak jackets were different one being red and another white. The third and fourth shinobi were dressed different. The adult one was wearing the usual outfit of a Kumo jonin and the blond haired one was wearing totally different from the other three.

He had on a Kumo headband that covered both of his eyes. He was also wearing a half face mask that covered his mouth. He was wearing a Black long sleeve shirt on that had straps that made it look like a straight jacket. Right now the straps were just flowing behind him as he ran. He had on a pair of camo pants with combat boots.

The blond ninja was a few feet in front of the other three who seemed to be staying back a few feet in fear. One of them with green hair looked to the other young ninja next to him. "This is a pain in the ass. There is no way these are just normal bandits if we haven't caught up to them yet."

The one with Brown hair nodded. He didn't speak though opting to watch his blond haired teammate. The oldest of the ninja turned and looked at his team. "Ok guys, as you know Naruto has changed a lot since his training with Killer Bee and Yugito…" the boy with green hair rolled his eyes.

"a lot, more like he almost isn't the same person he used to be."

"You are right Koga, Ever since Naruto has formed a bond with the demon inside him he is different. It seems the Demon has influenced Naruto's personality a lot. Killer Bee said it should pass though as Naruto gets more in control of his demon."

The one known as Koga sighed "But he still scares the shit out of me, what about you Ezack?"

Ezack nodded "It is scary, but as long as we aren't still doing d-rank missions and Naruto gets some action every few days he isn't such a handful."

Both Koga and the older ninja nodded. They then heard Naruto yell back at them "We found them!"

All four ninja jumped onto the ground about twenty feet from a group of about twenty bandits. Naruto was smiling he looked the bandits up and down. "This will be fun" his teammates all nodded and they charged at the bandits. They all know there was no reason making a plan as all three of them were frontline fighters and not strategists.

Naruto pulled a what looked like a small knife from a pocket on his leg. He swung and sliced through the first mans neck. The blood spurted out and onto Naruto's face. By now all of the bandits had started fighting back. Naruto was dodging blows that were coming from everywhere.

Koga was just putting his enemies in genjutsu and then killing them with a kunai to the neck.

Ezack was using his sword to deflect blows and then stab his opponent. Ezack was now standing in front of a white haired man with a Kiri headband with a scratch in it. He made a hand seal and called "**Ultimate Chakra Release**" He narrowly dodged a kunai swing from the man and back flipped into a crouched position. The man started running at him "Die you stupid genin!" Ezack sighed knowing this guy was probably a brand new Chunin when he left Kiri. He made a hand sign and smirked "**Chakra needles**" Five chakra needles formed and shot at the missing-nin The white haired man laughed as he dodged but didn't notice Ezack move and looked down as a blade ripped through his stomach.

Ezack ripped his blade from the mans gut and watched as the man fell to the ground with his intestines pouring out of his body.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of two black haired men who looked like twins. "Look brother, some stupid genin thinks he can beat us." the other brother nodded and they both laughed. Naruto was now beyond pissed.

Naruto made a few hand seals and ended with the dog seal "**Thousand Ice Needles of Death**" Needles made of ice formed and shot at the brothers. Both brothers dodged and started running at Naruto. They both drew Kodachi and swung at Naruto in sync.

Naruto smirked as he pulled his knife from his sheath. "Time for you to die!"

The two brothers smirked "What is a little knife like that going to do to us" both brothers said in unison.

Naruto smirked and ran forward. He started molding chakra into the blade of the knife. The brothers watched as the blade of the knife was covered with a dark red chakra and extended to about as long as a zanbatou. Naruto swung and decapitated the frozen brothers.

Rumors had been spreading through the elemental nations of a particularly skilled genin team but no one thought it could be true. In Kumogakure many were scared of the team being that they were only there to train with the village. They didn't want the team to turn on them.

Team Darui were done with most of the bandits and the few ninja there. All that was left was what looked like the leader of the bandits. He was a tall man with short blue hair. He was wearing a slashed Ame headband.

"Looks like Kumo sent their newest and greatest team. I have heard of the feared Team Darui." The man laughed and unsheathed a tanto from his back.

Team Darui jumped into position. Naruto was in front of the man with Koga to the mans right and Ezack on the mans left. Darui was behind Naruto watching his team.

"Koga, Ezack, Routine 3!" Naruto yelled

Koga made hand seals and smirked " **Demonic Illusion: False surroundings technique**"

The man instantly watched as his surrounding started to swirl around him.

Ezack charged at the man as he broke the genjutsu. Ezack latched onto the mans arms and called " **Chakra Release: Binding Chakra Shackles**" Pure chakra shackles appeared and chained the man to the ground. Ezack them hopped back.

The man started to yell as he tried to get away. The Shackled were very effective in holding the man. Naruto was only five feet from him when he pulled his headband up to unveil his Shadow Eyes. He smirked as the man lost it once getting a glimpse of his eyes.

"What are you, I have never seen anything like it. Are you a demon?" The man was frozen in fear.

Naruto smirked "I guess I am a demon! **Shadow eyes: Self-mutilation**!"

The mans vision became blurred and he soon found himself in a pure white room. The shackles were gone but he couldn't control his body. The man slowly walked over to a table and looked down at it. On the table was a saw and a knife. The man picked up the items and walked to the middle of the room. He kneeled on the ground and began slowly cutting his fingers off. After he had cut one whole hand's fingers off he began sawing at his feet and began mutilating his whole body. He pulled at the knife as he dragged it through his stomach slicing it open. He then began ripping out his innards.

Team Darui watched as the man screamed in terror. Naruto was smiling but his team knew what that technique did and felt bad for the man. If the man hadn't been bound by the shackles he would have done the same thing that was happening in his mind to himself.

Team Darui cut the heads off of the missing-nin and headed back for Kumo. Little did they know what was to come next.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I had something huge happen in my life and haven't been able to write at all.**

**I was on a trip when my teammate and I were attacked and he ended up being murdered.**

**Anyways hope you guys like the chapter, I felt it was rushed but R&R pease to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
